


Covet

by iluvpaddedwalls



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Blackmail, Community: the_eagle_kink, M/M, Public Sex, Slash, Threats, Voyeurism, attempted non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvpaddedwalls/pseuds/iluvpaddedwalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off prompt-Placidus ends up descovering that the centurion and his ex-slave are fuck buddies, no idea how he learned of this..maybe during a visit he made to their farm.<br/>So, Placidus has a 'brilliant' idea and decides to blackmail Esca for sex, otherwise he would not hesitate to tell everyone about their dirty little secret and with this, destroy Marcus' reputation. Unfortunately for him, his plan goes horribly wrong, because Esca has absolutely NO intention of bedding him, and on top of that, he now threatens to cut off Placidus dick!<br/>Terrified Placidus runs away, and was never seen or heard from again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I read the prompt I knew I wanted to do this, so here it is:) Hope ya'll like it!

Pairing: Marcus/Esca, one-sided Placidus/Esca  
Warnings: Slash, Blackmail, Voyeurism, Threats, Esca being a badass Barbarian:)  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Eagle of the characters. I make no money from this.  
Prompt: Placidus ends up descovering that the centurion and his ex-slave are fuck buddies, no idea how he learned of this..maybe during a visit he made to their farm.  
So, Placidus has a 'brilliant' idea and decides to blackmail Esca for sex, otherwise he would not hesitate to tell everyone about their dirty little secret and with this, destroy Marcus' reputation. Unfortunately for him, his plan goes horribly wrong, because Esca has absolutely NO intention of bedding him, and on top of that, he now threatens to cut off Placidus dick!  
Terrified Placidus runs away, and was never seen or heard from again.  
A/N: Well, here we go:) This only took me about 30 minutes so hopefully it's okay. 

 

Placidus sighed impatiently. He was here with the rest of the legate partaking of some of the hospitality at Aquila's estate as they traveled back to the Govenor in Londinium. He had found himself becoming board as his traveling companions were in a deep conversation with the older Aquila, leaving Placidus to roam the rest of the estate.

He had yet to see the now famous Marcus Flavius and his Briton freedman and he could honestly tell himself later on that he hadn't been actively looking for them. He had been trying to make his way to the stables when he saw them. He had heard that since the two had come back from the wall they had acquired a pair of fine horses and he had wished to see if he could look them over. 

He had made it to the stable door when he heard the first low groan. He automatically stopped and for reasons he didn't understand he found himself quietly moving to the left of the entryway. Concealing himself he heard a slightly louder moan and rustling sounds from further into the barn. He took a deep breath and slowly moved so he could see around the corner and into the dimly lit stable.

And that's when he saw them. Marcus Aquila and his Briton. He should make himself known as he was positive that they would not want to be caught in such a position by anyone. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was caught staring at the two twined together. Aquila had the smaller man pressed against the door to one of the horse pens, facing each other and the smaller mans legs wrapped around Aquilas hips. 

He watched as Aquilas legs flexed as he thrust into the other with a grunt. Watched as his mouth worried at the slender throat of the Briton. Looking at the slender throat, the red marks already showing, letting his eyes slide across the rest of the naked skin laid bare before him. He had to admit, as far as bed partners went Aquila could have down worse.   
He couldn't help staring at the lithe body being held so seemingly effortlessly aloft as it was being rocked into. The long legs, the back that was bowed almost elegantly as Aquila thrust in harder, forcing a deep moan to flow towards him. The spit slicked lips that were puffy from use, the cheeks that were ruddy with pleasure. 

Placidus was aware that he was breathing harder. He could feel himself straining against his breeches and he slowly lowered a hand down to gently cup himself, biting his lip to contain his own moan. He looked past the lips and cheeks and jumped as he found a pair of eyes glittering back at him, looking at him. The Briton had his cheek resting on the top of his companions head, lips parted in gasps. His eyes were half-lidded but were glinting dangerously at him.

The light filtering through the slats in the room managed to hit his face just so and Placidus would swear that the Britons eyes glowed for just a brief moment. He felt his cock jump and his fingers tightened, curling around the length the best it could through the fabric. The Britons fingers clawed up Aquilas back, his eyes still on him. Aquilas movements were quickening and he could hear a soft gasp of "Esca" and he could see the Britons chest heaving, hands moving continuously over the body he was pressed against. The eyes narrowed at him once more before closing, head slipping back to hit the boards behind him as he shuddered. "Marcus.."

Aquila was blocking his view of some of the Britons body but he was sure that with that and with Aquila's answering groan, his teeth firmly embedded in the Britons shoulder that they were finished. Placidus still had a firm grip on himself and reluctantly let go. He had seen the clear warning in the Britons eyes, staking his claim and ownership of the Roman beneath him. He quietly made his way from the stables and back towards the house, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He would wait. After all, Aquila was not the one that he wanted and it was always more pleasurable with a companion than with oneself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the final chapter on this. I really hope I got Esca right. I tried my best:)

_____________________-------____________________

Placidus was sitting down to the meal with the others when the two came in together. He watched them over the cup he was holding as they took their seats next to each other. He had to admit, if he wasn't aware of what they were doing then he would have been none the wiser. He watched them throughout the meal and found that not once did the Briton look at him.  
He wasn't certain that he was expecting him too but still found himself thinking that all of the attention that the Briton was paying to Aquila would be better spent on him. It was only because he was watching them so closely did manage to hear the whispered conversation between the two.  
He assumed that it started because Aquila was kneading at his wounded leg as the Briton had watched him carefully before asking softly.   
"Does it pain you?"  
Aquila threw him a small grin and carelessly shrugged one shoulder. "Only a little."  
Placidus couldn't help but think back to earlier in the stables, Aquila arms and legs straining as he held the Briton aloft while moving inside of him.   
"Would you feel better after a bath? I could fetch you some water." At some point in the conversation the two had turned more towards each other. Both each had one hand resting beneath the table and Placidus could imagine their fingers twisted together.   
"You don't have to do that Esca." Aquila said softly, body leaning slightly toward the Briton, probably unconsciously.   
"I want to Marcus." This was said even more softly. The two were silent after this, looking at each other intently. Placidus didn't think he was imagining the heat shining in their eyes. It looked like Aquila was more than wanting to just throw his Briton down on the table and have his way with him there. He could imagine the Briton being pressed face down on the table, breeches rucked down to his knees.  
Hands squeezing the fleshy globes that are canted so invitingly into the air. But instead of Aquila, Placidus imagines himself in his place. His hands on the Briton, his cock inside the tight channel. He could only imagine that it might still be slightly loose and wet from earlier but Placidus found that didn't temper his lust at all. He found he enjoyed the idea of taking something Aquila once had. Ruining Aquilas most favored treasure.  
He must have missed more of the interactions between the two while in his imaginings because now the two were standing up, Aquila heading towards his rooms with the Briton heading outside.   
Placidus hesitated until Aquila was out of sight before excusing himself from company and slowly following the other outside. He found the Briton at the pump, bucket in hand. He must have heard him coming as the body tensed and the Briton half turned to look at him.  
He was quiet, wondering if the other would say anything. When it become obvious that the other was going to remain quiet, Placidus looked around quickly. Determining that they couldn't be seen from where they were, he crowded the other against the pump, putting his arms up beside him.  
The Briton tensed but did nothing. Placidus pressed his front against his back harder, dipping his nose towards his throat to take a brief inhale, smelling the hay, horses, and Aquila. He had to be quick about this, there was no telling when Aquila might come searching for his errant Briton.  
"Meet me tonight, in my rooms, as soon as your Roman is asleep. If not, I will find myself having to inform somebody about your secret affairs. Do you think even Aquilas newly acquired fame could outlast the shame of having lain with a Briton, freed or not? And a male at that."  
The other man didn't say a word nor move. He began to think that this would be easier than he thought. Obviously the man wasn't as fierce as he had first assumed.  
"I'll see you tonight Briton."  
He let himself rub against the body in front of him for a brief second before pulling himself away, heading to his rooms to wait. He knew the other man would come tonight. He would have his fun with Aquilas freedman and then go on his way.

________________________------------____________________  
Placidus was waiting impatiently in his rooms, sitting on his bed facing the door in his robes. The Briton needed to hurry as he was already swollen under his robes. It was already dark and getting late into the night and he glanced out the window, having a brief worry that the Briton wasn't coming, no matter what happened to Aquilas reputation.  
The worry didn't last long though as the door was pushed open and there stood the Briton. He waited as the door was pushed shut and then motioned the other man over, parting his robes down the middle. He didn't have a lot of time with the other man and he was planning on making the most of what he did have.   
The Briton came forward, his eyes on the floor, his hands steady by his waist. "Come, why don't you show you how you use that mouth on Aquila." He gestured to his cock and leaned back.  
The Briton finally looked up at him, his eyes glinting but Placidus wasn't paying attention. "What makes you think I'll do as you ask?"  
Placidus grinned. "Do you want your precious Aquila's name dragged through the dirt? Even if you were to go and try to tell anybody about this they wouldn't believe you. Who would believe a dirty, barbarian Briton slave over a member of the legate?"  
"I'm not a slave." His hands clenched at his side, his voice tense and angry.  
"It doesn't matter what you aren't. What you are is mine, for tonight and any future night when I so wish it. And you will co-operate as long as you want your Aquila to remain untarnished."  
Placidus could later look back and say that he was too confident in his abilities to cower the barbarian. He didn't have a moments notice before a body was crashing into him, pushing him down into the bed. He managed to get a hand up in defense but a fist slammed into the side of his face, sending his head flying to the side.  
He managed to gasp once before he was hit once again on the other side. He tried to get his hands up against the body to throw it off but quickly stilled. He barely dared to breath as the cold points of steel pressed against his throat and another at his cock, digging into the soft flesh.  
He tried to shout but it stuck as a gurgle in his throat as both knives dug in more and he could feel a burn at his throat that indicated a cut had been made. He looked up at the Briton above him and felt fear tighten his gut. This was not a side of the man that he had seen before. Gone was the man that had been pressed against the stable by Aquila. Gone was the seemingly soft-willed man that he had pressed against the water pump.  
This mans eyes were wild and burning. Teeth were bared and he had the look of a wild animal. "I am Esca, a warrior of the Brigantes. I am a free man. I will not be cowed by a gutless weakling like you. You threaten Marcus. You try to force somebody into your bed. You are a coward!" The words were snarled at him, the knives pressing harder.  
"Say it. Say you are a coward." It was a demand.  
"I-I am..a coward. I..am a coward."  
The knife pressing against his neck was removed.   
"You will leave this place. And do not come back. You will not say one word about Marcus Flavius Aquila as he is your better. If I ever hear about you're hateful lies being spread then I will find you. And when I find you, you will lose something very dear to you." The mans voice was nothing but a threatening hiss.  
He felt the knife point travel once up and down his now soft cock. He could feel his body start to shake and was horrified to find his bladder emptying at the thought of this man coming after him.  
The Briton looked down at him for a second before scoffing, gracefully getting up off the bed.  
"This is the only warning you will receive from me. Never return here."  
Placidus stared at the ceiling, listening as the door was quietly opened and shut. He lay there for several more minutes longer trying to get his breathing under control. He knew he would not find sleep this night, not under the same roof as that barbarian. And first thing in the morning he would insisting that they move on from this place. If they ever found themselves coming through this way again they would definitely be partaking of hospitality someplace else.

_______________-------------_______________________  
The room was quiet and dark when Esca slipped inside, closing the door softly behind him. The didn't need a light to make his way to the bed. He lifted the covers and gently slid next to the warm body already laying there.   
He wasn't surprised when the body turned around and wrapped strong arms around his waist, pulling him close.   
"Has everything been taken care of?"  
Esca rubbed his cheek against the strong chest before settling into it, quickly becoming comfortable.   
"Yes. Everything went according to plan."  
The room was silent for a moment, a warm hand traveling up and down the length of his back.  
"And you are uninjured."  
Esca knew that there was once a time that he would have taken offense at that. Taken it as comparing him to a man like Placidus. But now he could see it for what it was.  
"Yes Marcus. All is well. Go back to sleep."  
They shared a gentle kiss before they both settled down and fell asleep together.

 

FIN


End file.
